Treehouse
by YouCan'tControlMe
Summary: For Seven days Of Victorious Prompts (or 7DOVP). It was meant to be just his. He made it on his own, so who was she to just rock on in there? On second thought, maybe it wasn't that bad.


**A/N: I know, I know, I'm a terrible person for setting up 7DOVP and then not actually doing them. I'm sorry. I have a legitimate excuse - on Sunday I fainted off a chair, face planted onto my kitchen floor and had to have six stitches in my lip where I bit through it. I mighr have a fractured cheekbone too. I spent all day in A & E, but I'm sorry, I've just been behind. That sounds like a lie, it's not XD **

**This is short, I'm sorry. Don't hate me. Agh. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable. **

* * *

><p>He was quite proud of it, actually.<p>

He circled round it, admiring first the sturdy tree it rested on and then how simply awesome he was for being able to make something that... awesome.

It was in a secluded part of the small woods that surrounded his house and a few others. It was mostly wood and a few scraps of metal, but it held well and he liked it.

It was his own space.

He didn't have to share it with anyone and he didn't have to tell his parents where it was. Heck, he didn't even have to tell his parents it existed. He only had to say he was playing in the woods.

Nobody would ever find it.

* * *

><p>Or so he thought.<p>

A month or two after making it and countless visits, he climbed the (slightly dodgy - although he would never admit it) ladder and froze once his head was high enough to see inside.

Because, there in his- his! - treehouse, was a girl.

A girl.

A girl who he had not invited in.

A girl who he had actually haver seen before in his life.

And said girl had taken it upon herself to place her being inside his treehouse.

And she looked like she was angrily cutting up a - was that a - yes, it was - plastic storage box with - were they - yes, they were - a pair of scissors.

Well.

This somehow had to be resolved.

And by that, he meant that he needed to get the girl out of his treehouse.

He finished climbing the ladder and stepped inside, a little surprised that the girl hadn't heard him and looked up yet.

That's when he realised that she had earbuds attached to her ears, which were attached to one of the brand new PearPods. It was red.

He mustn't jump to conclusions, he thought.

Be civil to everyone.

"Um. Hello, excuse me."

The girl looked up, raised an eyebrow, and looked back down.

"Oh, sorry, excuse me?"

She looked up again, tore out her earbuds rather viciously, and snapped:

"What do you want, fuzzball?"

Well.

This girl certainly wasn't taught to be civil to everybody.

"I was just wondering if- well, I mean- you're in my treehouse."

"Oh, it's yours? Shame, that." She said, and although she didn't put her earbuds back in, she continued to destroy her storage box.

Or, what was left of it.

"Well, I was wondering if you might get out."

She looked up.

"Um, please."

She took a deep breath in, and looked ready to fight-

And then apparently had a better idea, and sighed.

"Okay, listen. I don't want to be at home right now and I'm not gonna disturb you whilst you read your dumb comics, so you might as well just let me stay."

He supposed that was her way of asking to stay. Nicely.

Well, it would do.

"Sure. Why don-"

"No questions."

"Well okay then."

She put her earbuds in and carried on with her snipping, and he pulled out a comic book and read it, sitting down next to her.

Every now and again she would feel his gaze on her, a puzzled gaze, and resist looking up, until it felt like her skin was on fire.

"Is there a reason you keep looki-"

"Uh-uh. You said no questions." He grinned, and she tried her very hardest not to smile back.

She smiled anyway.

LINE BREAK THINGYMABOB

"Come on up."

"No."

"Come on."

"I said no!"

"It's safe."

"Yeah, about as safe as putting on hobnail boots and jumping up and down on top of a tank of dolphins."

"Nah, this is way safer."

"I cannot believe this is still here."

"It's still here and it's still up."

"I'm not climbing that- that- thing."

"Why not?"

"Because I have quite a few fans that would hunt you down and kill you if I fall and die!"

"Aww, does Jadey care if her fans kill me?"

"No, she wants to have the pleasure of coming back and haunting Becky after she dies another more pleasurable way!"

"... That was both hurtful and weird. Now get your sexy ass up here."

"My sexy ass is staying down here."

"But baaaabbbeeeee..."

"And if you get down here right now, I can take you to our truck, and I can have this sexy ass waiting for you."

"Jade..."

"And we can do it, right there in the back seat of the truck."

"Jade! Stop trying to distract me with your ridiculously seductive voice!"

"Hah, ri-DICK-ulously. Nice one, babe."

"I didn't mean that! Now please just come up!"

"Oh for gods sake, fine! Now wha-"

"I know you said no questions, but..."

"Babe, you do-"

"Shh. I've loved you from the moment I saw you, even if as a ten year old I thought you were confusing as fuck. I still think you're as confusing as fuck. You make me smile more than anything in the world, Jade. Sometimes we argue, but we both know it makes us stronger in the end. I honestly can't imagine my life without you, so..."

"Beck, I-"

"Jade West, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I love you, yes!"

He stood up after sliding the ring on her finger and scooped her up in a hug, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. She wrapped her arms around his neck, beaming freely to herself, him, anyone.

Once they were done, he put her down, staring into her eyes.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

She giggled. "I think we should get out of here before it collapses."


End file.
